A Chinese patent (CN201320830400.6) has disclosed an LED lamp having a heat dissipation system for dissipating heat timely to cool LED bulbs and thus extending service life of the LED lamp. The LED lamp comprises a base, a lamp body, a lamp cover matching the lamp body, an LED power driver arranged in the lamp body and an LED board arranged on the LED power driver. The heat dissipation system of the LED lamp comprises a plurality of heat-dissipation fins protruding from an inner wall of the lamp body, a plurality of heat-dissipation holes formed at an engaging portion of the lamp body and the lamp cover, and a plurality of heat-dissipation holes opened in a bottom of the lamp body. However, the appearance of such heat dissipation system is not attractive, and the heat dissipation system makes the LED lamp heavier than conventional bulb-like LED lamps, which may not satisfy customers' needs.